


一片草海

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dvd, 轻微R18G
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 但丁和维吉尔掉进魔界后滚到了地上。





	一片草海

　　他们当然会滚到床上去。  
　　虽然现在所处的地方没有床，只有血肉上生长的一望无际的苍白草海。  
　　那他们滚在地上。  
　　筋肉分明的地面不够柔软，让但丁磕得头晕眼花。维吉尔跨坐在他身上。他短暂看见一片朦胧的伪造天空，远方枯死的魔树，白草自血管拉扯出的根，然后就是维吉尔。他依然往后梳拢的白发发着光，眼尾的细致纹路深了深。  
　　但丁想去碰他，然后双手被钉到了地上。阎魔刀穿过他的掌心，卡进地面。但丁似乎听见血液被吸食的声音。他撇嘴，评论了下魔界要么半死不活，要么半活不死。维吉尔一挑眉。  
　　当然了，维吉尔是那个在魔界呆了很久的，久到学会了面部表情。也许他也能跟着学点儿。  
　　然后维吉尔吻他。恶魔的吻法。他不似人类的尖牙撕扯他的嘴唇，红血顺着嘴角流进头发里。  
　　吸食的声音就在他耳边。  
　　但丁咬回去。他们的牙齿磕在一起，笨拙又急切地如同毛头小子。就像是之前他们滚上床，或者地上时一样。但丁被钉在地上，维吉尔干的。血和血混在一起，流下但丁的喉咙口。他的嘴唇上有个洞，舌头也可能烂了。  
　　维吉尔掐着他的脖子吻他。  
　　用不着这么粗暴，甜心。但丁想说。被血呛到了，变成一阵咳嗽。维吉尔皱眉，躲闪他喷射出的血沫。如果不是他自己嘴唇不成样子，那厌恶的表情还是有说服力的。  
　　他去扯他的衣服。但丁觉得他可能是在怀念他以前的穿衣风格，不需要拉链或者扣子，一脱裤子就行。他自己也有点想念。他的老二已经硬了很久了。从看到维吉尔开始就是硬的。  
　　但丁又觉得他是在为自己找想，不然维吉尔和他的果子早就可以让他裸奔到用恶魔皮在做件衣服。他不动声色地让阎魔刀割开手掌和骨骼，抽出了自己的四瓣手。维吉尔没看到他自由了。或者他不在意。但丁等了一会儿，手好的差不多了，就去扯维吉尔的衣服。  
　　他们互相撕扯，又滚了一圈。他跨坐在维吉尔身上，打闹的途中扔完了自己的上衣，裤子口大开，硬邦邦的老二戳在维吉尔的小腹上。他又没穿内裤，维吉尔评论，一边伸手帮他撸。  
　　你也差不多，但丁的手伸到了维吉尔裤子里。还是没他大，但丁根据手感推断。看来变成魔帝不能让恶魔的老二长一节。他就用这种别扭的姿势碰维吉尔的阴茎，因为维吉尔太粗暴了，并没有摘下手套。不知道是什么布料刮蹭他的顶部，做润滑的只有他的前液。  
　　看来维吉尔的洁癖加重了。但丁想着之前他手上要么是恶魔体液要么是干掉的恶魔体液，还用来做发型。他看了看维吉尔，他一只手臂撑起上半身，发型完好无损。  
　　但丁突然坐到地上，示意维吉尔过来。他哥哥啧了一声，完全明白他的意思，还是把脸凑到了但丁的胯前。  
　　他仔细舔他的阴茎。但丁叹了口气，说虽然他不怎么说好话，舌头还是灵活的。他看见维吉尔的尖牙闪过寒光，没入他的老二里头。  
　　操。  
　　但丁更硬了。他想念维吉尔床上的脾气，几十年来没遇到过这么野的床伴。维吉尔完全含住他的老二，鼻子埋进白色的毛发里。他伸手抓住维吉尔的头发，意料之外的柔软，拨一拨就散掉了。他双手握了一把，开始操维吉尔的嗓子。  
　　维吉尔的手搭在他大腿上，屁股撅在空中，散乱的白发扫过后颈。他模糊发出点声音，但丁评价他这么多年嗓子保养得很好，肯定没人这么操过他的声带。然后他的老二被重重咬下去。  
　　但丁忍不住了，他的指甲生长，上半身抽出暗红的角质，连带着阴茎也变得不太光滑。维吉尔呛了下，拔出嘴里的东西，过于黏稠的前液在他嘴唇上拉出长丝。  
　　但丁，他说，眯起眼。条件反射，但丁无辜地回答。维吉尔拉远了距离，但丁也松开手，这样他的头发全落到眼前。和但丁差不多。  
　　你永远不闭嘴吗，他示意他站起来。但丁站着，几乎有两个维吉尔高，他的老二也扩大了两倍，像他的身体一样凹凸不平。维吉尔对他挑眉，在但丁钦佩的目光中含住了大半恶魔阴茎。但丁叹气，还是哥哥好。  
　　维吉尔用嘴撸他的老二。但丁不确定他有没有享受到。他把一只爪子放在维吉尔头上，应该说一只爪子握住了维吉尔的脑袋。尖锐的指甲戳进他的后颈。  
　　维吉尔。但丁叹息。他在里头听到了点什么，显然维吉尔也听到了。他让那根湿漉漉的恶魔阴茎从嘴里出来，泛蓝的嘴唇蹭过头部，牙齿咬下去。  
　　但丁射了，维吉尔被射了一脸。  
　　你的发胶，但丁毫无愧疚地说。你真恶心，维吉尔回答，舔掉嘴唇上的精液。  
　　还有注意饮食，他说，是披萨味的。  
　　操，但丁说，这几百年可能就你能吃到披萨了。


End file.
